dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life.4 Islanzadí Satan, Part 1
Life.4 Islanzadí Satan, Part 1 "STOP BEING A BABY AND GET IN THIS CIRCLE!" "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Currently I was holding onto my bed with all my strength. The reason is simple. Arya is trying to force me to the Underworld. But I won't go! I refuse to! "Come on! It's not like this is your first time in the Underworld!" "I don't care! I just refuse to enter the Underworld! I refuse!" She was tugging harder on me, but I wouldn't budge. Never underestimate a man's will to not get out of bed. "Hey, devil." "What do you want, kitty-cat?" Sadie, who's been here the entire time laughing as Arya tried to get me out of bed, suddenly spoke up. "Yeah, just wanted to ask? Is that circle really going to work? I thought only those related to their clan can use a devil's magic circle." "Please don't compare Satan to the likes of other devil such as Lucifuge, Malacoda, Bael, or Lucifer. The Satan clan is the Daimaou clan. We have special privileges those other clans wish they had. For example, we can transport anyone we want using our magic circles. The only requirement is someone from the Satan clan has to be with them." That's very interesting. It might just be Arthur's influence, but I am kind of interested in learning about all of this. "Got you!" "Oh no!" I let my guard down for a second, and Arya took advantage of it. In other words, she pulled me away from the bed. From the corner of my eye I saw Sadie smiling. Damn it. She must have planned this. Probably got tired of watching Arya trying to get me away from the bed. She dragged me towards the circle she summoned and threw me in the center. "Okay, I suppose we should get going. Mom is expecting us so it'd be better to get there before nighttime. That way she won't be in too bad of a mood." "No! I don't want to!" "You don't get a choice! Even if you explained to that Malacoda guy he'd still want to fight you idiot." Sadie spoke while grabbing a backpack and putting it on. Arya narrowed her eyes at that. "What are you doing?" "Did you really think we'd let you take James to the Underworld with just the two of you." This time Arthur came into my room, with an unbelievable about of bags. I never thought I'd see the day were someone would actually managed to put on twenty-four bags, but he managed it. Right behind him was Afanasiia, shyly holding a small suitcase. A nun wants to enter the Satan clan's home? Okay, I give up trying to figure the supernatural side out. It's way too confusing. Arya, seeing sighed. "I'm not going to convince you otherwise, am I?" They all shook their heads no. and another sigh. "Just makes sure James stays in the circle for me. I need to adjust it to carry three more people." With that, Sadie sat on me. Her soft butt was really divi… no! Bad James! Bad! After a bit, a red glow came from the circle. Looks like I'm heading to the Underworld after all. XXXXXXXXXXXXX I blinked and we were outside a building I've never seen before. It kind of look liked one of those buildings a Salton would live in. That said, it was out of place. All around use were trees. In other words, we were most likely inside a forest of some sort. Arya walked up to it and opened the door. "Unfortunately we don't really have many servants nowadays. After all, the Satan clan is thought to be just a legend. So we only have a few maids and butlers working for us." With that she walked up and opened the door. When we walked inside, I swear my mouth hit the ground. There was an army of maids and butlers! At least 2000 each! How on earth is this a few! Her view of things is unbelievable! As I was staring in disbelief a girl came walking down the center of them. She's a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her teens. She has long crimson red hair and soft red eyes. Currently she was dressed in a dark red tank top, black hot pants and a black haori hanging from her shoulders. She had a large smiled on her face too. When she finally reached up, something unexpected happened. The girl, as fast as lightning, spread out her arm and hugged Arya. "Arya-chan! I've missed out so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o much! You never call or write so I'm always worried about my cute Arya-chan!" "Mom! This is embarrassing! And how did you even know that I was coming!? I didn't contact you!" "Never underestimate a mother's love!" "Embarrassing!" Mom! That girl is her mother! But she looks to be about our age! How is this possible! The girl looked over at us, while still hugging Arya. "So you're the famous James?" "…? Famous James?" "Arya and Sheera are always talking about." …Sheera? Who's that? The girl finally let go of Arya and walked over to me, then examined me. "Hmm, not too bad. You're defiantly a handsome young man." A mischievous smiled appeared on her face and a shiver went down my spine. I can tell that she's going to be troublesome in her own way. But, instead of doing something that'd give me a headache, she introduced herself. "Hello there, I'm the Stand-In head of the Satan clan, Islanzadí Satan." "Stand-In head?" Arthur came in and asked. Islanzadí opened her eyes wide upon seeing him and Sadie. Don't tell me that she just noticed them. "I didn't notice you two." She said it! Arthur just smiled warily while Sadie sighed. Islanzadí put her hand on her cheek and smiled. "Well, doesn't matter. You're Arya's friends so you're welcomed here. As for why I'm a Stand-In head, I wasn't born into the Satan clan but married into it. But my husband died a few years back, so until Arya is old enough to take the head position I'll have to stand-in." She said it so casual-like that I almost didn't catch that. So she wasn't born into the Satan clan? Then what clan is she from? She said it so casually that it took me a moment to understand it. Also, how can someone just say that their husband died in a stright face like that. Islanzadí smiled sweetly and told us to come in. The maids took our things and brought them to the rooms we'll be using while staying here. Afanasiia seemed a little nerves, but that to be expected. This can be considered enemy central to her. I was on edge as well. I might not be part of the church, but this is still the Satan clan's home base. Anyone sane person would feel anxious in this situation. "To think that the Satan clan would be living in such a palace. Good things I brought my notebook. So much to learn about devils." "…This place smells too much like devils. Good thing I brought a bunch of air fresheners." Like I said, any sane person would. Islanzadí bought us into what I presumed was the living room. The reason I think it's the living room is because of the GIGANTIC TV and MONSTEROUS sofa. A perfectly AS-BIG-AS-MY-HOUSE living room. Islanzadí offered us a seat on the sofa and then sat down on her… AH! I GIVE UP! THIS PLACE IS TOO LARGE! AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE A THRONE IN THE LIVING ROOM! SATAN LOGIC! THAT HAS TO BE IT! No, wait, she wasn't born a Satan… DEVIL LOGIC THEN! "Now then, James, I have a very serious question. Oh, before that, drink this…" She handed me a bottle of water. Wondering why she'd so this, I took the water and started to drink. "…So, now for my question. Have you and Arya had sex yet?" I did a comical spit-take on that. Seeing this, Islanzadí laughed so hard that she knocked over her throne. "MOM!" Arya's face turned bright red as she yelled at Islanzadí. Sadie and Afanasiia also had their faces bright red. Arthur on the other hand… was taking note on Islanzadí's behavior. Hey, read the mood. After Islanzadí calmed down she patted me on the back to calm down my coughing. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to see the look on your faces. IT WAS WORTH IT… well, except for the note taking guy over there. Hey, read the mood." He was sketching how to room looked in his book now. Honestly, I just don't understand this guy sometimes. Islanzadí seemed also confused by this attitude as well, but decided to ignore him. That's a good idea. Let's try it. "Anyways, I take your reactions as a no then. Hmm, interesting…" she leaned in so close that I would smell her sweat smelling sent. My view was completely filled with only her face, and it was a nice view. She pointed at her same and smiled. "Then how about me? I can be you first and teach you everything you need to know." "LADY SATAN!" "YOU DEVIL!" "MO-O-O-O-O-O-OM!" Squirt! XXXXXXXXXXXXX I woke up in a very conferrable bed. How did I get here… oh, right. Islanzadí offered to be my first time, I imagined it, got a large nosebleed, and passed out. I guess one of the maids or butlers brought me here. Geez, that was pathetic. A beautiful woman (let's forget the devil part for now) asks to do it with me, and I make a fool of myself. As I criticized myself, I noticed the door opening. I turned and saw a maid walk in. "I see you've awakened, Lord Yami." Lord Yami? That sounds weird. I don't like it. "Um, can you please just call me James. I don't really like being referred to as Lord or anything like that." "Very well the, James." I don't know, but I think I saw a smiled on her face just now. "Um, so, Ms…" "Satanachia. If you desire a name to call me then you may use my family name, Satanachia." Satanachia… damn, knowledge of that demon is entering my head. Wait a minute…Great General! Satanachia, a demon appearing in the Grand Grimoire, is one of the two Great Generals of Lucifer's army, along with Agaliarept. He had control of over 54 legions under his command. He had great knowledge about all of the planets and possessed the power of control women. In fact, Jeanne d'Arc was accused of being under his control. "…" "…" "…" "…Is there something bothering you?" "…Great General" "Oh, that. Don't let it bother you. Anyways, Ladies Islanzadí and Arya, along with your friends, are waiting for you." With that, she led me to what I assumed to be the dining room. There was a table filled with food and everyone were sitting down. That said, the table was about the size of a school bus and the amount of food would have filled a small town. Seeing me awake Sadie frowned. "And the pervert lives." "Shut up!" Islanzadí smiled, "Glad you're okay. And Ms. Satanachia, if you'd like you can…" "Forgive my rudeness, but I must go now." Before Islanzadí could finish what she was saying, Ms. Satanachia left. Islanzadí and Arya both seemed a little sad when she left, but didn't say anything about it. I'm a little curious about that but, well, it's really none of my business so I let it be. I sat down at the table and a random maid gave me a plate. "So, Arya tells me you're getting ready to fight a Malacoda." "I don't want to, but a stupid Alichino manipulated the events." "Alichino, huh. There goes the neighborhood." That oddly sounds familiar. I think Arya said something like that before. "Well, in the end you still have to fight." "No way out of it?" "Malacodas are very stubborn when they make up their mind." That's a no then. Damn. "That's the situation Mom. So I was wondering, could you train him? I know you don't do this often, but you're the only one I can think of that can get him ready to take on Malacoda." Islanzadí seemed to consider this. She then smiled that mischievous smile of hers. "I'm alright with that, but only if James does something for me. You know, equivalent exchange and stuff." I have a bad feeling about this. "Just what do you want from James?" "Oh, nothing much Ms. Silvers. Just some help with family matters. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with Satan." Sadie frowned at this, but let it go. Arthur seemed interested, but didn't ask since it might have been rude. "Mom, by family matter, do you mean Sirzechs? Did he finally discover us?" "No dear. Like the majority of the devils, he believes Satan is just a legend and that I'm dead. Although I would lo-o-o-o-o-ove to see him again. I miss my litter Sirzechy-poo." Again with this Sirzechs person. Frist Trianna Na'amah talked like he was a powerful guy, and now Arya and Islanzadí mention him. Is he some sort of bigshot? Well, whatever. I probably won't meet him… I hope. With that it was decided that I'd begin training with Islanzadí tomorrow. I hope everything goes okay. But the way, I heard that the servants got to eat the gigantic amount of left overs. At least it won't go do waste. Category:Fanon Story